


Telepath Problems

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNColdestHits [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Incest Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Telepathy, drunk college kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought it would be really cool. Who wouldn't want to hear everyone's fantasies about them? It was <i>not</i> cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepath Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna throw a warning up here because some people in this fic think about nasty shit. Literally. I know it sounds like I'm trying to get you to not read this, but... yeah, okay, that's why I'm warning you.
> 
> Enjoy!

"That's not gonna help," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Dean kicked him under the table. "I just want a fucking burger!" he said, voice louder than appropriate due to the fingers shoved into his ears fucking up his speech modulation.

"Sorry about the wait," the server said, grinning nervously at them after Dean's outburst. "What can I get you?"

"Burger! I want a burger and fries and a chocolate shake and a piece of whatever pie you've got on special right now," Dean said, voice still obnoxiously loud.

"And for you, sir?" the server asked as he turned to Sam.

"Burger, fries, and a raspberry iced tea," Sam said, handing the menus to the poor guy.

"I'll bring it out as soon as I can," the server said, then hurried to the kitchen.

Dean sighed, letting his hands flop down onto the table top. "His mom just texted him and he's worried she's going to come into the restaurant and embarrass him by asking about the "hant-ee-eye" magazines she found in his room."

Sam covered his mouth so he wouldn't bray too loudly, shoulders shaking as he saw Dean grimace.

"I didn't need to know which magazine out of the stack he's most worried about her finding," Dean said, then rubbed his eyes as if it would rub the thought right out of his head. "Oh, fuck, now he's remembering the exact scenes he's nervous about."

Sam ducked his head as the server came out and put Sam's iced tea on the table. "Thank you," he managed to say, but he couldn't look the kid in the eye. Not because he had a problem with the kid's choice in literature, but because if the kid looked spooked at all Sam wouldn't be able to keep himself from laughing.

"I thought this would be cooler," Dean grumbled for the millionth time.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's why the cursed object you touched was buried in the back yard instead of kept in the house," Sam said. "At least one person realized it wasn't as fun as they thought it would be."

"Oh, come on!" Dean whined, scooting down in the seat and covering his face.

"What?" Sam asked, looking around the restaurant even though he had no idea what had set Dean off.

Dean thumped his forehead down onto the table and covered his head with his hands. "Corner table."

Sam turned to see a very sweet old woman enjoying a giant sundae, complete with whipped topping and sprinkles. Looked innocent enough.

"She's cataloging each of the cats she's owned over the years by name, birthdate, and fur color," Dean said.

Sam chuckled. "That's not so bad."

Dean lifted his head and glared at Sam. "She's had nine hundred forty-five cats in her lifetime. Each with a unique name, personality, and fucking custom collar that she made herself. She may look like a senile old woman, but she's got a photographic memory and we're only up to number three hundred twenty-two."

Sam cleared his throat and pulled out his phone, trying to distract himself by looking for a new hunt.

"Bibsy? Who the fuck names their cat Bibsy?" Dean said, scowling at the woman even though she had no clue some random guy in the diner was perturbed by her choice in cat names.

"Mysterious lights in the middle of the night in an abandoned house," Sam said.

"Do you want to know how many stickers that little girl by the door owns?" Dean asked, leaning forward and flicking the back of Sam's phone.

"No, I'm good," Sam said.

"That baby really wants his diaper changed," Dean said.

"Oh, that's kind of sad," Sam said, frowning in the direction of the parents.

"No, it's not because the diaper is dirty," Dean said, shaking his head. "Kid just wants to roll around on his favorite blanky with his dick flapping in the breeze."

Sam nearly choked on the snort. He looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed the ridiculous sound he'd made.

"Only two of the people who heard you are thinking it sounded ridiculous," Dean said.

Sam felt his face flush. It was embarrassing enough to do things sometimes, but it was even worse when Dean informed him of just how many people saw or heard those embarrassing things and thought about them.

Dean chuckled. "Don't worry. That guy over there in on the barstool thinks you're hot, and the snort only turned him on more."

Sam was about to tell Dean to knock it off when the server came to the table with their food.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked them.

"You forgot the pie," Dean said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get that for you right away," the kid said, hurrying toward the kitchen again.

Dean sighed. "He's already fucked up twice today, and he's freaking out because if I complain to the owner, he thinks he'll get fired."

"Wait, he "thinks" he'll get fired?" Sam asked. "He won't?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah. The owner's daughter has a thing for him and would let him burn the place down before he even considered firing him."

"Are you going to complain?" Sam asked as he squeezed some ketchup onto his plate.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Not because I give a fuck but because the owner's waiting for a reason to tell the kid he's okay with him and his daughter dating."

Sam chuckled as he shook his head. "Sap."

"Fuck," Dean breathed as he let his burger drop onto the plate and sat back. 

"What?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

Dean stood up. "Let's get it to go. Dude in the bathroom just dropped a deuce and he's comparing it to the pictures on his phone of every other shit he's dropped in the last three months."

Sam grimaced, then put his own burger down on the plate. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

*

"This was supposed to be awesome," Dean whined. 

Sam ignored his brother, who was lying face down on the motel bed. He hadn't even bothered taking his clothes or shoes off. Just got in the door and flung himself onto the bed.

"Not one hot fantasy! Not. One. Fucking. Fantasy," Dean complained loudly as he rolled around on the bed.

"Yeah, well, you _know_ there's always consequences to-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Dean mumbled into the bed. "Oh, fuck!" he howled, curling into a ball and covering his head.

"What now?" Sam asked.

Dean bolted up from the bed and started shoving his clothes into his duffel. Sam got up and started doing the same. It wasn't the first time they'd had to move because someone in another room was thinking something too loud for Dean to sleep through.

"Go out to the car," Dean said, throwing his duffel at Sam and heading for the door.

"Dean! What are you doing?! Dean!" Sam grabbed the bags and hurried after his brother.

Dean turned around just outside the door. "I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to scare him so he never actually follows through on it. Go to the car. I'll be down in a minute."

Sam stood there staring as his brother took the stairs two at a time and kicked the door in on the first motel room he came to.

Dean was quiet the rest of the night even after they found a new hotel.

*

"So is it fun now?" Sam asked, smirking as Dean shifted in his seat.

Dean grimaced. "No. Not really."

The restaurant was full of college kids on spring break. It was loud and obnoxious and Sam saw more skin than he'd seen in a while. Dean had been thrilled for all of thirty seconds before he realized boners weren't appropriate in all situations, especially when he couldn't control his own with live porn streaming into his head.

"We should go," Sam said, pushing the menu away.

"No!" Dean yelped. It was so loud in the restaurant that nobody noticed his pathetic yelp. "If I get up now I'll get arrested."

Sam scanned the crowd, noting that the servers were busy trying to take care of too many customers. It wasn't very well-lit, and they were in a booth by the back wall.

"So tell me," Sam said, putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward.

Dean blinked at him for a moment. "Huh?"

"Nobody's looking," Sam said, nodding toward the crowd. "Tell me what they're thinking, then we'll have some dinner. I'm hungry."

"You're saying-oh!" Dean's lips formed a plump circle as Sam wriggled his toes between Dean's legs.

He'd slipped his sneaker off, and Dean closed his eyes as Sam teased him. Dean was so hard Sam felt bad for him.

"Tell me," Sam said again.

"Fuck, Sam," Dean breathed as he spread his legs. "That chick over there. The one in the short shorts and pink baby doll shirt. She really wants the guy next to her to fuck her in the bathroom stall."

"How?" Sam asked. "Give me details."

Dean put his hands on the table, nails digging into the wood. "Wants to drag him in there. Fingers hooked into his belt loops. Men's bathroom. She wants him to pull her shorts down, and fuck, she doesn't have panties on. Wants him to just fuck right into her. No fingering first. Doesn't even want to kiss him. Just wants to wrap her legs around him and ride him, her back against the wall of the stall."

"Now somebody else," Sam said, rubbing the ball of his foot over Dean's erection. "Open up your jeans and tell me about that guy over there."

Dean whimpered as he scooted down in the seat and opened his jeans. He looked toward the crowd and found the guy Sam had been talking about.

"You fucker," Dean said, chuckling. "You did that on purpose."

"Yeah, he looks a little like me," Sam said, grinning. "And he's been checking you out."

"Fuck, yeah," Dean groaned. "He's been looking over at me since we got here. Already played out a few scenarios in his head."

"Tell me what he's thinking about right now," Sam said, tracing Dean's cock with his toes through the boxers.

"He can't decide whether he wants to fuck me or get fucked by me," Dean said, hips jerking forward. "He's imagining just walking over here and bending me over the table. Pulling my jeans down. He thinks I'm the type of guy who wouldn't have anything on under the jeans. He's got lube in his pocket, he wants to fuck me in front of everybody."

"Rough? Soft and sweet? C'mon. I want details," Sam said, pushing on Dean's cock.

"He wants to make me scream," Dean said. "Oh, fuck, he just thought about eating me out first. Decided he likes that idea. Get me sloppy wet, maybe make me come before he ever even gets his dick inside me. Spreading my ass wide and eating me out until I come on the floor."

"Then what?" Sam asked, grabbing his own crotch as his cock got harder by the minute, especially whenever Dean bites his own lip, so turned on by the unsolicited porn running through his head.

"Wants to take turns," Dean said. "Fuck me hard until he comes deep inside me, then he tags the next guy in here and the next. He wants to fuck me again after everybody else has had a chance and I'm leaking all over the floor. Running down the back of my legs. My hole loose and wet."

Sam saw the way Dean looked at the bartender when they walked in. "Guy behind the bar. Tell me what he's thinking."

Dean leaned forward, curling around Sam's foot, and buried his face in his hands. "Fuck, Sammy, c'mon. Killin' me here."

"Be a good boy and I'll find us a secluded place to stay for the next week and I'll take the charm off my neck," Sam said, grinning when Dean whimpered.

"He wants us both," Dean said, his hips jerking forward again. "Wants to take us back to his place. Knows we're brothers because he just picks up on that sort of thing, and it turns him on. Oh, fuck, he sees what you're doing. Fuck, Sam. He saw. He fuckin' saw."

Dean's forehead thunked onto the the table again, fingers scrabbling over the wood as his breathing hitches.

"Keep going," Sam said.

"He's got a big bed," Dean said, the muscles in his back and shoulders twitching. "First he wants to blow us, get us hard and wet while we fight over who gets his mouth. Fuck. He gets off on the competition. He wants to make us fight for who gets to top. He's picturing us shoving and grabbing and pushing as he try to pin each other on the bed. He wants to watch."

"He's still keeping an eye on us," Sam said.

"Yeah, and he wants to see if both of your cocks would fit in my ass," Dean said, panting against the table top. "Wants to watch you fuck my ass for a while, then he wants you to get on your back and pull me down on top of you. My back to your front. He wants you to hold me down there as he opens me up, your cock still inside me. Oh, fuck, and then he wants to get his cock inside me too. Both of you fucking me while I whimper and squirm between you. Wants to feel your cock sliding against his. Wants to feel me clench around you both as I come."

Sam rubbed his foot over Dean's cock faster, pushing harder because Dean was so close he was nearly shaking apart. "What's he thinking about now?"

"He's wondering how many times we can all come before morning," Dean said. "Wants to fuck you in the shower. Wants me to fuck him over the couch. Wants me to fuck you over the kitchen table. Wants to take my mouth while you take my ass in the living room. Fuck, Sam, so close. Gonna come. So fu-oh. Fuckin' close."

"You want to spend the night with him?" Sam asked. They'd played with other people before, but not often.

"Fuck yeah," Dean said.

"Be a good boy and come for me," Sam said, grinding his heel into Dean's balls, "and I'll let him fuck you."

"Fuck," Dean cried out as he came inside his boxer briefs, his voice drowned out by the crowd surrounding them in the darkened restaurant.

Dean finally settled, breathing almost back to normal when Sam looked up to see the bartender heading for them. Just as Dean sat up, the bartender set a cocktail napkin down on the table, winked at Sam, then walked back to the bar.

Dean grinned at Sam, eyes half-lidded, body boneless in that way it always was after a good orgasm. "He's got a place in the mountains and the next three days off."

Sam chuckled. "Looks like we've got plans."

"Want me to suck you off in the bathroom?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "I'll save it for later."

"Fuck, yeah," Dean said, settling back in the booth as a drunk college girl spilled some beer on his arm as she fell halfway into the booth.

"Oh, sorry," she said, then smiled when she got a good look at him. "Hey, wanna come back to my hotel for a party?"

"Thanks for the offer, but no," Dean said, helping her back up.

"Asshole," she grumbled, then flounced over to where her friends were doing shots and loudly complained about him.

"Bartender gets off in a half hour," Dean said. "And she was hoping I'd eat her out before she ditched me in the bathroom."

Sam chuckled. "You hungry?"

"Appetizers good with you?" Dean asked as he shoved the menu toward Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding as he motioned the server over.

"You sure you don't want me to blow you?" Dean asked.

Sam met Dean's eyes. "Ask again and I'll make you walk out of here without tying my jacket around your waist."

Sam smiled as Dean flushed and ducked his head. He'd just made Dean come in the booth of a filled restaurant, and his brother still blushed.

They were going to have _so much_ fun with the bartender.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my entry for July's SPNColdestHits Challenge. This month the theme was tags, and I chose this one:
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/post/146329320740/the-ao3-tag-of-the-day-is-hearing-everyones)  
> 


End file.
